comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Conan
Conan is published by Dark Horse Comics. The cover price is $3.50. Publication Dates Last Issue :Conan: Road of Kings #2: 26 Jan 2011 Current Issue :Conan: Road of Kings #3: 09 Mar 2011 Next Issue :Conan: Road of Kings #4: 16 Mar 2011 Status Monthly on-going. Final issue of Conan was #50, after which the series was relaunched as Conan the Cimmerian, which lasted 25 issues. Now a series of mini-series. Characters Main Characters *'Conan of Cimmeria' - Conan is a wild man, expert fighter, and all around tough guy with a bowl haircut and a horned helmet. Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Conan: Road of Kings #3 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Conan: Road of Kings #2 Conan: Road of Kings #1 Past Storylines Conan #20 "The Tower of the Elephant" - The first part of a classic Conan tale. Conan hears about the Tower of the Elephant from a Kothian slave-trader, and decides to check it out. To his surprise, entering the grounds is simple, but when he finds a dead guard he finds out that he's not the only thief trying for the legendary Jewel of Yara... also making the attempt is Taurus of Nemedia, the Prince of Thieves. Collections Hardcovers *'Conan Volume 1: The Frost Giant's Daughter and Other Stories' - Collects Conan #0-6 & part of #7. "Catch all the action and savagery as he wars with the murderous Vanir, meets the Frost Giant's Daughter, and is taken as a slave by the ancient sorcerers of Hyperborea!" - Preview - WorldCat - ISBN 1593073240 *'Conan Volume 2: The God in the Bowl and Other Stories' - Collects Conan #7, 9-14. "Award-winning writer Kurt Busiek and artists Cary Nord and Dave Stewart render the glorious suspense of Howard's beloved "The God in the Bowl" in all its terrifying detail, as well as introducing not only Conan's most famed adversary, Thoth-amon, but a new female foil to Conan's exploits--Janissa the Widowmaker, bound by a pact to a witch who has sinister plans for Conan." - Preview - WorldCat - ISBN 1593074409 *'Conan Volume 3: The Tower of the Elephant and Other Stories' - Collects Conan #0, 16-17, 19-22. "Fed up with both civilization and mysticism, Conan travels to the infamous City of Thieves to take out his frustrations. When a bar fight uncovers the legend of the impregnable Tower of the Elephant, he becomes determined to rob it, setting out on a quest unlike any he's undertaken-one that will involve new comrades, sudden death, horrifying creatures, and gruesome unsettling fates for both gods and men." - Preview - WorldCat - ISBN 1593075766 *'Conan Volume 4: The Hall of the Dead and Other Stories' - Collects Conan #24-25, 29-31, 33-34. "Know, O Prince, that in an age undreamed of, shining kingdoms lay spread across the world like blue mantles beneath the stars. Hither came Conan the Cimmerian; black-haired, sullen-eyed, sword in hand, a thief, a reaver, a slayer, with gigantic melancholies and gigantic mirth, to tread the jeweled thrones of the Earth under his sandaled feet . . ." - Preview- WorldCat - ISBN 1593077963 *'Conan Volume 5: Rogues in the House and Other Stories' - Collects Conan #37-38, 41-44. "The Cimmerian finds himself ensnared in the dark intrigues of a city-state where the powerful will stoop to any depths to keep what they have stolen. When a young, idealistic noble offers Conan a ticket to freedom in exchange for a favor, Conan leaps at the opportunity-and into a labyrinth where he must fight to keep not only his word, but his very life." - WorldCat - ISBN 1593079419 *'Conan: Born on the Battlefield' - Collects Conan #8, 15, 23, 32, 45, 46. "The story of Conan’s early life, from his birth on a Cimmerian battlefield to his coming-of-age as a warrior in the pivotal Battle of Venarium." - WorldCat - ISBN 159307980X *'Conan Volume 6: The Hand of Nergal' - Collects ??? "A mysterious curse lingers, following Conan as he attempts to return to his homeland, and a great darkness looms ahead in the doomed city of Yaralet. This latest collection in Dark Horse's smart, innovative Conan series finds the cunning Cimmerian chased by both unfinished business from his past and a strange novice magician who seeks to deliver a dire warning to the wandering barbarian. A great evil from Conan's past moves ever closer while unfathomable terrors awaken and come into view. Conan is, of course, eager to meet both head on!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1595821791 *'Conan Volume 7: Cimmeria' - Collects ??? "Cimmeria marks a transitional period in young Conan's life, as he spurns civilization--with its turncoats and legal trappings--and returns to the beloved, brutal country of Cimmeria, where he was born and raised. The dangers found in the snowy mountain passes of his barbaric homeland are a welcome change from the mind games and treachery Conan encountered in the cities of the East, but there are unfortunate lessons in treachery to be learned here, too. When a tentative truce with the Aesir is threatened by the actions of Caollan, the first woman Conan ever loved, Conan again finds himself at the heart of a larger conflict that will test not only his physical strength and cunning mind--but his passionate heart as well." - WorldCat - ISBN 1595823417 *'Conan Volume 8: Black Colossus' - Collects #8-13. "Conan, once a wandering thief, tries his luck as a professional warrior, joining Amalric's mercenary forces to live as a rank-and-file soldier. However, something much more than luck will lead Conan on a collision course with the strongest, strangest army he's ever faced! Princess Yasmela-the city of Khoraja's remaining sovereign-has been haunted by terrifying apparitions of the wizard Natohk, and when Natohk threatens to bring his demonic hordes to Khoraja, Yasmela prays to the god Mitra for help. Mitra actually responds and tells her to place the fate of her entire kingdom into the hands of the first man she meets out in the city streets-and that man is a drunk, hesitant barbarian! Conan may turn out to be Khoraja's best hope for survival, but his distrust of the soft upper classes and their disdain for his common station may derail any possibility of working together to halt Natohk's bid for world domination." - WorldCat - ISBN 159582507X *'Conan Volume 9: Free Companions' - Collects #14, 16-21. "In his short career as a mercenary, young Conan has impressed both Princess Yasmela and military leader Lord Amalric, but an ambitious rogue prince arrives in Khoraja and blindsides Conan out of the comfortable, courtly situation he’s found himself in. Not only is Conan’s love affair with Yasmela going south, but rebel Prince Julion immediately challenges Conan’s headstrong impulses and military plans, causing a rift between the battered-but-proud forces of Khoraja and Amalric’s army of colorful mercs." - WorldCat - ISBN 1595826238 *'Conan Volume 10: Iron Shadows in the Moon' - Collects #22-25, plus the Weight of the Crown one-shot. "On the run from the army of Turan, Conan and fellow fugitive Olivia hide out on a small island in the Vilayet Sea. They soon find themselves stalked by an unseen terror in the jungles and threatened by a group of pirates belonging to the Red Brotherhood, which is led by Conan's sworn enemy—Sergius of Koth! However, those may be the least of Conan's concerns, because when the moon rises on this island, the ruins of a lost civilization stir and an ancient, deadly curse awakens! Conan will be pushed to his limits as he and Olivia fight to survive!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1595827129 - (forthcoming, April 2010) Trade Paperbacks *'Conan Volume 1: The Frost Giant's Daughter and Other Stories' - Collects Conan #0-6 & part of #7. "Catch all the action and savagery as he wars with the murderous Vanir, meets the Frost Giant's Daughter, and is taken as a slave by the ancient sorcerers of Hyperborea!" - Preview - WorldCat - ISBN 1593073011 *'Conan Volume 2: The God in the Bowl and Other Stories' - Collects Conan #7, 9-14. "Award-winning writer Kurt Busiek and artists Cary Nord and Dave Stewart render the glorious suspense of Howard's beloved "The God in the Bowl" in all its terrifying detail, as well as introducing not only Conan's most famed adversary, Thoth-amon, but a new female foil to Conan's exploits--Janissa the Widowmaker, bound by a pact to a witch who has sinister plans for Conan." - Preview - WorldCat - ISBN 1593074034 *'Conan Volume 3: the Tower of the Elephant and Other Stories' - Collects Conan #0, 16-17, 19-22. "Fed up with both civilization and mysticism, Conan travels to the infamous City of Thieves to take out his frustrations. When a bar fight uncovers the legend of the impregnable Tower of the Elephant, he becomes determined to rob it, setting out on a quest unlike any he's undertaken-one that will involve new comrades, sudden death, horrifying creatures, and gruesome unsettling fates for both gods and men." - Preview - WorldCat - ISBN 1593075472 *'Conan Volume 4: The Hall of the Dead and Other Stories' - Collects Conan #24-25, 29-31, 33-34 . "Know, O Prince, that in an age undreamed of, shining kingdoms lay spread across the world like blue mantles beneath the stars. Hither came Conan the Cimmerian; black-haired, sullen-eyed, sword in hand, a thief, a reaver, a slayer, with gigantic melancholies and gigantic mirth, to tread the jeweled thrones of the Earth under his sandaled feet . . ." - WorldCat - ISBN 1593077750 *'Conan: The Blood-Stained Crown and Other Stories' - Collects Conan #18, 26-28, 39. - WorldCat - ISBN 1593078862 *'Conan Volume 5: Rogues in the House and Other Stories' Collects Conan #37-38, 41-44. "The Cimmerian finds himself ensnared in the dark intrigues of a city-state where the powerful will stoop to any depths to keep what they have stolen. When a young, idealistic noble offers Conan a ticket to freedom in exchange for a favor, Conan leaps at the opportunity-and into a labyrinth where he must fight to keep not only his word, but his very life." - WorldCat - ISBN 1593079036 *'Conan: Born on the Battlefield' - Collects Conan #8, 15, 23, 32, 45, 46. "The story of Conan’s early life, from his birth on a Cimmerian battlefield to his coming-of-age as a warrior in the pivotal Battle of Venarium." - WorldCat - ISBN 1593079818 *'Conan Volume 6: The Hand of Nergal' - Collects ??? "A mysterious curse lingers, following Conan as he attempts to return to his homeland, and a great darkness looms ahead in the doomed city of Yaralet. This latest collection in Dark Horse's smart, innovative Conan series finds the cunning Cimmerian chased by both unfinished business from his past and a strange novice magician who seeks to deliver a dire warning to the wandering barbarian. A great evil from Conan's past moves ever closer while unfathomable terrors awaken and come into view. Conan is, of course, eager to meet both head on!" - WorldCat - ISBN 1595821783 *'Conan Volume 7: Cimmeria' - Collects ??? "Cimmeria marks a transitional period in young Conan's life, as he spurns civilization--with its turncoats and legal trappings--and returns to the beloved, brutal country of Cimmeria, where he was born and raised. The dangers found in the snowy mountain passes of his barbaric homeland are a welcome change from the mind games and treachery Conan encountered in the cities of the East, but there are unfortunate lessons in treachery to be learned here, too. When a tentative truce with the Aesir is threatened by the actions of Caollan, the first woman Conan ever loved, Conan again finds himself at the heart of a larger conflict that will test not only his physical strength and cunning mind--but his passionate heart as well." - WorldCat - ISBN 1595822836 *'Conan Volume 8: Black Colossus' - Collects #8-13. - WorldCat - ISBN 1595825339 *'Conan: The Spear and Other Stories' - Collects #15, plus Conan #35-36 & 40 and the FCBD 2006 story. - WorldCat - ISBN 1595825231 *'Conan Volume 9: Free Companions' - Collects #14, 16-21. - WorldCat - ISBN 1595825924 - (forthcoming, November 2010) *'Conan Volume 10: Iron Shadows in the Moon' - Collects #22-25, plus the Weight of the Crown one-shot. - WorldCat - ISBN 1595827137 - (forthcoming, May 2010) History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: Timothy Truman. Artist: Tomás Giorello. Conan created by Robert E. Howard. Publishing History Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. *JAN05 0052 CONAN #14 $2.99 *FEB05 0063 CONAN #15 $2.99 *MAR05 0041 CONAN #16 $2.99 *APR05 0021 CONAN #17 $2.99 *MAY05 0016 CONAN #18 $2.99 *JUN05 0022 CONAN #19 $2.99 *JUL05 0034 CONAN #20 $2.99 *AUG05 0016 CONAN #21 $2.99 *SEP05 0028 CONAN #22 $2.99 *OCT05 0014 CONAN #23 (MR) $2.99 Related Minis *FEB05 0064 CONAN & THE JEWELS OF GWAHLUR #1 (Of 3) $2.99 *MAR05 0042 CONAN & THE JEWELS OF GWAHLUR #2 (Of 3) $2.99 *APR05 0022 CONAN & THE JEWELS OF GWAHLUR #3 (Of 3) $2.99 *AUG05 0015 CONAN & THE DEMONS OF KHITAI #1 $2.99 *SEP05 0029 CONAN & THE DEMONS OF KHITAI #2 (Of 4) $2.99 *OCT05 0015 CONAN & THE DEMONS OF KHITAI #3 (Of 4) $2.99 Collections *AUG05 0145 CONAN VOL 1 FROST GIANTS DAUGHTER & STORIES TP (DEC040016) $15.95 *JUN05 0023 CONAN VOL 2 THE GOD IN THE BOWL AND OTHER STORIES HC $24.95 *JUL05 0035 CONAN VOL 2 THE GOD IN THE BOWL AND OTHER STORIES TP $15.95 *SEP05 0030 CONAN AND THE JEWELS OF GWAHLUR HC $13.95 Future Publication Dates :Conan: Road of Kings #4: 16 Mar 2011 :Conan Volume 10: Iron Shadows in the Moon HC: 13 Apr 2010 :Conan: Road of Kings #5: 20 Apr 2011 :Conan Volume 10: Iron Shadows in the Moon TPB: 11 May 2010 :Conan: Road of Kings #6: 18 May 2011 News & Features * 14 Oct 2010 - Roy Thomas on the History of Conan * 24 Feb 2009 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=20159 Out of Cimmeria: Tim Truman on Conan] * 24 Jun 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=16923 Tim Truman talks Conan the Cimmerian] * 16 Jun 2008 - [http://www.comixology.com/podcasts/50/Conan-the-Cimmerian-0-with-Timothy-Truman comiXology - Episode 48: Conan the Cimmerian #0 with Timothy Truman] (audio) * 22 May 2008 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=157828 Tomas Giorello on Conan the Cimmerian] * 21 May 2008 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=157712 Tim Truman on Conan the Cimmerian] * 27 Aug 2007 - [http://www.comicon.com/cgi-bin/ultimatebb.cgi?ubb=get_topic;f=36;t=006670 Tim Truman's Barbarian, Conan] * 26 Jul 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=11297 CCI: Conan Relaunches - Truman and Giorello Talk] * 25 Jul 2007 - [http://www.newsarama.com/Comic-Con_07/DHC/Conan.html SDCC '07: Conan Ends, Conan the Cimmerian Begins @ Dark Horse] * 19 Jun 2007 - Timothy Truman: A Gentleman and A Conan Scholar * 02 Apr 2007 - Bringing Conan to Life: Rafael Kayanan * 07 Mar 2007 - Kayanan Takes On Conan * 24 Feb 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=9796 NYCC, Day 2: Dark Horse's Conan The Barbarian Panel] Links *Dark Horse Comics - Publisher's Website *wikipedia: Conan the Barbarian Category:Sword and Sorcery